Princess Morbucks (character)
Princess Morbucks is a Tritagonist in the Powerpuff Girls Z. Her appearance is a puffy curly 2 pigtails on the side of her hair. Her evil appearance is a red pink puffy big hair and evil circle eyes instead of the star eyes. Her arch enemy is Ken and Professor Utonium. She is the younger sister of Duchess Morbucks. Princess is voiced by Kelly Sheridan in the English dub, who also voiced Starlight Glimmer, Misty Fly, and Sassy Saddles in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Indigo Zap in Friendship Games and Chigusa Ikeda in the original Japanese dub. Physical Appearance She resembles her father, having the same curly hair. Her hair is more of a golden brown color which is tied into bunches on each side of her head, topped with a tiny golden crown. As her family, her bright pink eyes have white stars in them. She wears a petal and magneta dress with a wide but short skirt. Her white-laced sleeves are magneta. She has a lavender bow tied around her waist, and a thin burgundy choker. She also has a turquoise and golden brooch on her bodice and pink Mary-Jane shoes to match her eyes. Section Heading First Encounter as Dark Princess All the maids at the Morbucks house were searching for Sapphire. When they found her, she was surrounded by dogs and Princess attacked the dogs by throwing money. She succeeded in saving Sapphire, but a black Z ray hit her while she was holding Sapphire's tail. The next day, Princess Morbucks wanted to express herself to her classmates about a new dress but they were not paying attention to her. When she got home, she hoped that she could watch her favorite drama but it showed a Powerpuff Girls commercial, and she got very mad and bit Sapphire's tail. She transformed to show to the Powerpuff Girls that she's the best among of them. She built a robot to pretend that she saved the day and showed off to the Powerpuffs. She said to them that she can do this by herself and the Powerpuffs believe it. They rest and leave things to Princess, but she lost control of her robot . The Powerpuffs got mad at Princess. They said that they would handle it, and for Princess to go away. The Powerpuffs attacked the robot but Princess became mad and tried to kill them, but her plan failed. Biography Princess Morbucks goes to the same school as the Powerpuffs and was struck by a black light, which caused her appearance to change, with the exception of her outfit. Her powers are used based on her desires to be recognized by people. Once she is back to normal, however, she does not recall any events that occured while she was evil. It's shown that she has a strong dislike for Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and often tries to get them into trouble even when she is not evil. She becomes somewhat friendlier towards them as the series progresses. In one episode, the Powerpuff Girls Z found out that Princess has a big sister named Duchess who does everything better than her, and even draws attention by their parents. Unlike the original cartoon series, both of her parents' faces are shown and her mother is alive and around. She has a cat named Sapphire, whose scream causes Princess Morbucks' transformation. In The Episode of Season 2 called "The Persistent Princess" Princess finally meet the Rowdyruff Boys but seems to be allured by Brick who seems to not consider her in that Way explaining his Relationship with Blossom...Princess persistently tries to Charm Brick but constantly fails as he carelessly disregards her...Princess tries to swap subjects by targeting Butch...but Butch remarks to her that He also doesn't see her that way...Princess tries to tempt Boomer but he informs her that he is not Interested...Princess talks to Blossom about her plan on Brick but Blossom remarks that Brick simply adores her and no one else...Princess then develops Jealousy...towards Blossom beginning to ask her why Brick adores her...Blossom simply Informs her that She herself is kind, Polite and Selfless...Contrast to Princess who is selfish, Irrational and Persistent...Princess then gets enraged and attacks Blossom which she falls unconscious...Bubbles suggests to summon Brick but Buttercup declines the Suggestion and humiliates Princess by flicking her forehead which enrages her even more...When Brick finally arrived into the classroom he becomes enraged at Princess after Witnessing Blossom's Unconscious Body...Brick's Fiery aura starts manifest which caused Bubbles and Buttercup to back away in terror...Brick then fires Flames at Princess which she is knocked Unconscious by the flame...When Princess wakes up...She becomes depressive due to Brick's resentment...but Finds Sapphire happily hugging her before she accidently yanks her tail causing her to enter her Dark State...Meanwhile back at the Lab Ken, Utonium and Peach identifies the Dark Aura activity...then Signals the Girls to Interchange Clothes...and they do so...The Girls fight Dark Condition Princess on the Rooftop...but Princess defeats them through Meteorites...After hearing the Girls's Screams Brick, Butch and Boomer rush to the rooftop to notice them defeated...Brick then allows Blossom to rest on a wall after carrying her...The Rowdyruff Boys then exhibit their Fighting Stances and begin to battle...Butch uses Chidori to slash through the Meteors...Boomer uses Chakra Pokes to destroy the Meteorites while Brick nullifies the Meteors with his Heat Control Powers...Princess seems to be enraged at Brick...Princess then switches Opponents by attacking Brick...but Brick easily knocks her back with her own meteor...Princess later gains the Advantage against Brick...Princess strangles Brick causing Blossom to act worried and plead Princess to spare him...but she refuses...Brick soon slightly loses restraint of his powers and knocks Princess back with tremendous strength...Brick starts to transform into his Half Demon Form but manages to direct the Form slightly...Brick directs his form to only attack Princess and not his friends...gaining slight control over his powers...Brick effortlessly defeats Princess without bloodlust but still attacks viciously...Princess then reverts to her normal form...Princess then slowly befriends Brick after her defeat due to her Amnesia of her Dark State... Personality Like her original counterpart from the original show, Princess is often spoiled and nasty towards others. However, unlike her counterpart, she's much less psychotic and doesn't throw as many tantrums for not getting what she wants. She is also capable of showing kinder emotions, such as her love for her cat Sapphire and her sister Duchess, or when she is genuinely concerned about Blossom's feelings in Episode 43, so she has a few redeeming qualities. Princess Morbucks is often shown to enjoy being the center of attention at school and becomes jealous if someone is taking it away from her. She has two friends, whom she calls her "entourage", who follow her around, complimenting and flattering her. She also gets quite annoyed about being denied. Gallery Trivia *Unlike the original Princess Morbucks, who usually wears yellow and is the same height as the Powerpuff Girls, she usually wears a puffy petal and magneta dress and is shorter than the Powerpuff Girls Z. * Her original counterpart had a crush on Brick for a short time, unlike her. * Her eyes are starrier than the original one. *She's the only character in the show who has a pet; A cat called Sapphire. * Her name, meaning princess, or a girl of high class. * She has her own personal golden bathroom at school, as we see in Sleepless in New Townsville. *Her crown is smaller than the original Princess Morbucks's crown. Category:Villains Category:Princess Category:Characters affected by Black Z Rays Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Females Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Monarchs Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incompetent Category:Liars Category:On and Off Category:Revived Category:Elitist Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Deliquents Category:Control Freaks Category:Thieves Category:Vandals Category:Trickster Category:Brutes Category:Oppressors Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Cheater Category:Usurper Category:Deal Makers Category:Tyrants Category:Crackers Category:Kidnapper Category:Pawns Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Con Artists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Aristocats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Inmates Category:Abusers Category:Dimwits Category:Crossover Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Mischievous Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Purple Category:Yellow Category:Brunettes